Last Christmas
(Kids Mode) |artist = (Santa Clones) |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1984 (2016) |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 5 |dlc = June 22, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Parsley/Tamarillo |pictos = 84 |gc = School Bus Yellow/Red |lc = |audio = |nowc = LastChristmas |perf = Daniel Park (P1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84G0cHKQ_6o Shirley Henault (P2) |dura = 3:28 }}"Last Christmas" by (covered in-game by Santa Clones) is featured on , , and . In on the Nintendo Switch, Last Christmas can only be accessed through . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man who is wearing a red Santa hat, a loose red short sleeved shirt, a white fluffy vest, green loose pants, and red glitter ugg boots. P2 P2 is a woman who is wearing a red reindeer antler headband, has brown hair in pigtails, a red and white Christmas shrug, a red and green dress, and green ugg boots. LastChristmas Coach 1.png|P1 LastChristmas Coach 2.png|P2 Background The routine takes place at night. There is a green in the sky. It is snowing and the dancers are performing on a frozen lake with presents, candles, and an igloo. On the land are spinning green pine trees with yellow lights. Some cardboard elves appear around the lake to be skating, and during this, the aurora disappears. At the chorus, the lake darkens and lit-up snowflakes roam around. The aurora reappears after the gold move. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4: Put your arms down in a semicircle, while facing each other. Gold Move 5: Hold each other s hands and spin. P1 spins clockwise while P2 spins counterclockwise. Lastchristmas gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 Lastchristmas gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 in-game Lastchristmas gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Lastchristmas gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Dance Quests Last Christmas appears in the following Dance Quest map: * Year Round Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The Poppin' 90s *Winter Has Come *Happy Holidays! *Hot Moves and Hot Cocoa *All Songs K-R Trivia *''Last Christmas'' is the second song by Wham! in the series. *''Last Christmas'' is the second song by Santa Clones in the series. *Marc Martel was the artist who covered the song for Santa Clones.http://justdancenow.com/credits/ (Use Ctrl + F to scroll down to Last Christmas)File:Lastchristmas_credits.png *This is the third Christmas-themed song in the series, after Crazy Christmas and XMas Tree. It is followed by Make It Jingle. *''Last Christmas'', along with Like I Would, is on for Nintendo Switch only, because the two songs are not on the main tracklist for the said console for reasons unknown. **They are both removed from the World Dance Floor on the 8th Gen version of the game. *The cover is 53 seconds shorter than the original, trimming parts of the chorus. **In addition, "Happy Christmas" is replaced with "Merry Christmas" and "My God" is replaced with "Oh my". ***"Merry Christmas" does not appear in the lyrics. *''Last Christmas'' is the Duet routine with the shortest pictograms sprite in the game (20 pictograms). *In the pictograms atlas for this routine, it can be seen that Gold Move 5 is the last pictogram. Considering that they are placed in order of creation, this means that move likely was not counted even as a move. Gallery Game Files Lastchristmas_cover_generic.jpg|''Last Christmas'' Lastchristmas cover albumcoach.png| album coach Lastchristmas cover albumbkg.png| album background Lastchristmas banner bkg 27.png| menu banner lastchristmas map bkg.png| map background Lastchristmas cover@2x.jpg| cover Lastchristmas cover 1024.png| cover lastchristmas p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar lastchristmas p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Lastchristmas pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots lastchristmas jd2017 menu.png|''Last Christmas'' on the menu (8th-gen) lastchristmas jd2017 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) lastchristmas jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) lastchristmas jd2017 score.png| scoring screen (8th-gen) LastChristmas_jd2019_menu.png|''Last Christmas'' on the menu LastChristmas_jd2019_load.png| loading screen LastChristmas_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Lastchristmas jd2020 menu.png|''Last Christmas'' on the menu Lastchristmas jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen lastchristmas jd2017 gameplay.png| gameplay Beta Elements Lastchristmasb cover albumcoach.png|Early album coach Others Lastchristmas thumb us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Lastchristmas thumb uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) jd2017 wiiu sale de.jpg|Sale announcement of the Wii U version (German) Videos Official Music Video and Audio Wham! - Last Christmas Last Christmas (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music-0 Teasers Last Christmas - Gameplay Teaser (US) Last Christmas - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Last Christmas - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Now： Last Christmas - 5 stars Last Christmas - Just Dance 2016 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Last Christmas by Santa Clones (PS Move) Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Last Christmas Last Christmas - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) Last Christmas - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Last Christmas - Just Dance 2017 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Last Christmas tr:Last Christma Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Santa Clones Category:Songs by Wham! Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Daniel Park Category:Shirley Henault Category:Covered Category:Kids Mode Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette